dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Triggers
Triggers are highlighted in bold, with what they do explained after. If you would like to post a lengthy trigger, leave a name in bold and hopefully a link to a .txt file that contains the trigger. ::: #TRIGGER auto\_quit {@void\_count>=5} {quit;#disconnect} {General Triggers} {exp} This trigger is used in conjunction with some variables and another trigger. It is also associated with some aliases, but only one of them is actually needed. The basic point of this trigger is to count up the number of times you void (assuming you have a void trigger that brings you back) and then quit you when you've reached a certain threshold number (5 is the default). This is for those who would like to have idle triggers that allow them to unvoid even when they're not focusing on DSL, but are afraid of being pulled up for scripting if they fall asleep or go AFK a lot longer than they thought they would. This statement is the actual statement that logs you off, it checks the variable void_count and if it equals or exceeds 5 it will send in quit and then disconnect. Client: CMUD Sleep Trigger (used with thirst/hunger triggers and maybe some others down the road): ::: #REGEX sleep {^You go to sleep.\*(\b\w+)\.$} {posn=sleep;bed=%1} {General Triggers} This trigger is used in association with a hunger/thirst trigger that comes up later, and can also be used in association with triggers that cast spells when they fall. It simply grabs whether or not you're asleep and what, if anything, you're sleeping on. The trigger uses variables and the previously mentioned trigger. One alias is associated with it, but it's completely unneeded. Client: CMUD A Thirsty Trigger (requires Sleep Trigger): ::: #TRIGGER thirsty {^You are thirsty.$} { ::: #IF (@posn="wake") { ::: #5 {#send "drink decan"} ::: } { ::: #send rest ::: #5 {#send "drink decan"} ::: #send sleep This trigger is your standard thirst trigger with an added twist. Using the information from the previous sleep trigger, it tests to see whether or not you're asleep. If you're asleep, it wakes you up, drinks, and then sleeps back on whatever you were sleeping on via the information in the sleep trigger. This trigger uses some variables and is associated with the previously mentioned sleep trigger. Client: CMUD Void Counter (needed for Auto Quit): ::: #TRIGGER void {^You disappear into the void.$} {i;void\_count=@void\_count+1} {General Triggers} This trigger records the amount of times that you void by adding one to a variable every time the void line from the MUD comes up. This trigger uses variables and is associated with another trigger (Auto Quit). It is also associated with some aliases, only one of which is needed. Wake Trigger: ::: #TRIGGER waking {^You wake \*$} {posn=wake;bed=" "} {General Triggers} Used in conjunction with the sleep and thirst trigger, this one keeps track of whether or not you're awake. It uses two variables, one trigger relies on it and it's associated with another. There's also an alias associated with it, but not needed in the slightest. Client: CMUD Whisper Trigger (alias): ::: {#noinput;pmote ~{wwhispers ~(to ~{c%1~{w~) '~{c%-2~{w'~{x } {General Triggers} This trigger acts as an alias, it changes w> into pmote whispers (to ) '', sort of like a direct for whispers. e.g. (w>Alliandra Hey there!) would be "Bob whispers (to Alliandra) 'Hey there!' so... w>name text you want to say Whisper Trigger (alias) for zMUD: ::: #oninput {^w>(%w) (\*)} {#noinput;pmote ~{wwhispers ~(to ~{c%1~{w~) '~{c%-2~{w'~{x } {General Triggers} Same as the above, except for zMUD. Client: zMUD ---- Go Back to zMUD CMUD Page Go Back to DSL Wiki Home Page